


Take Me to Paradise

by minyuuui



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Loud Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyuuui/pseuds/minyuuui
Summary: Ven may have ruined Van's share of fun but who said that they can't have fun together? And by fun, they mean fuck.





	Take Me to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic in a long fucking time (3 yrs I think? And it was on my deleted wattpad acc-) 
> 
> So pls bear with me qwq I already forgot how shit works here qwq

Doing bad shit wasn't his thing. Being in a gay relationship with a man who is even worse is one thing, but this? This shit is way fucked up. The booming bass from the stereos echoed across the room, the mixed scents of perfume, sweat, smoke and liquor were evident, and lots of unfamiliar people danced across the dance floor. He sat nervously on his seat waiting for Vanitas to finally tell him that they're leaving. His social anxiety was already killing him but the thought of Aqua and Terra finding out he went clubbing made it worse. Ventus let out a heavy sigh and drank another shot of alcohol. What is this? Gin? Vodka? Hopefully not Vodka...that shit would fuck him up easily. Despite being able to control his liquor better than Vanitas, he always have thought Vodka would be so strong that even he can't handle it. Another sigh. Still no word when he'll be able to go home.

"Ventus, you're seriously going to stay put at your seat or are you gonna dance?" Vanitas asked. "Ugh no. I'm not going on the dance floor when there's literally five strippers there right now."

Vanitas held Ven by the arm and pulled him out of his seat. Van literally had to drag Ven because Ven isn't going down without a fight. The guy seriously doesn't want to dance. "C'mon!! What's so bad about getting a little rowdy?" "You call this a LITTLE?"

Vanitas started dancing to the beat in front of his boyfriend as an attempt to urge him to dance. The blonde just stood there, trying to cover his face as if his hoodie wasn't already covering half of it. He was embarassed and scared for dear life. Ventus just wants to get out of this place. Why did he even accept Vanitas's offer? 'Curiosity' he said. 'It might be fun' he said. Those were senseless to him anymore. He might not die of curiosity anymore but he might DIE from his own little anxiety bubble. "Fuck Vanitas... I don't like this place... can we go home?" He finally blurted out after what seemed to be forever. "Ah pfft that's nonsense! You just wanna go home cuz ya scared Aqua and Terra might find you doing bad shit...Well fuck that! Why would they come here in the first place?"

"No seriously. Vanitas. I want to go home. Drive me home. NOW."

Vanitas froze. For once he stopped dancing and listened to Ven. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor. After a minute of silence between the two, excluding the loud music, Vanitas finally spoke up. "Okay...I'm sorry for taking you here... That's on me haha..."  
"No...it's kinda my fault for agreeing...sorry for raising my voice on you like that."

The two were silent. They went out of the club, away from all the people, away from the loud music. Vanitas grabbed the helmets and hopped on his motorcycle. Ventus followed. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends and rest his head on his back. He was already stressed out. Never again will he go to the club. He thought it'd help him get to know Van more, to know what Van liked to do, but the moment he stepped in, he felt suffocated. At least now they're driving across the city it's not as suffocating as it was before. He felt lighter. Vanitas didn't drive fast like he usually did. He tried making Ventus calm and comfortable even if it was just a night drive. They eventually reached their apartment. "Finally..." Ventus sighed. Van still had that apologetic look on his face. He felt guilty for making Ven uncomfortable, that he was having fun without realizing that his better half wasn't. "Ven...i-"

"Don't say it. When you start apologizing, you don't stop. I already forgave you."

"But I-"

"No buts. Just...quiet. Shut up." Vanitas pursed his lips with this cute expression. Ven bursted into giggles and kissed his cheek. "Y'know, you're a pretty good dancer. You never told me."

"I didn't need to, so I didn't"

"Unfair."

Vanitas kissed him back on the forehead. Then he proceeded to kiss down to the side of his eye, his cheek, until he kissed the other's lips. "You...you're emitting an aura...You want to do it don't you" Ven said after they broke the kiss. "Kinda...yeah.... but if you don't want to-"

"I already ruined your fun for the night. I'll feel guilty if I ruined it further. Besides, at least I'll have fun too" Ven said before locking lips with Vanitas again. It continued for a while, before Vanitas started putting his tongue in, which Ven calmly accepted. The blonde wrapped his arms around Vanitas as they deepened the kiss. Their tongues in each other's mouths, both letting out soft and low moans in between kisses.

 

 

 

"Fuck..." Ventus moaned. Vanitas kept squeezing and rubbing Ven's erect nipples, it was always his good spot. He rubbed it slowly while still locking lips with him. His hips were slightly moving to rub his dick onto Ven's. Both were hard as rocks as this was the first time they had sex in a long while. It's fine now as they don't have any college work for now. Vanitas unbuckled Ven's belt, slowly taking his pants off. He started rubbing the older's member, hot and throbbing, seeking for attention. Ven arched his back a bit in pleasure. This feels good. Too good. And they weren't even at their climax. They were only starting. Vanitas kept rubbing Ven's cock, making his hand tight as possible. He slowly quickened his pace. Ventus was already shaking under him. "I wanna...I wann- mmgh- I wanna c-cum...a- AH~♥" he said before cumming all over Van's hand. "Good" He said sexily. He started to insert his middle finger into the blonde's hole. "Oh- oh my god Vanitas... S-stop curling...your fin...ngh" Ventus let out soft moans and gasps. He felt another cold finger covered with his cum inside him. He was getting scissored and he liked it. His asshole getting loose bit by bit. Vanitas slowly thrusted in and out of Ven. It was a repeating cycle. In, curl, scissor and out. It was too good for Ven that he started shaking even more. His arm covered his face and the other was holding on the bedsheet. It was then Vanitas added another finger. He roughly finger fucked Ven as he let out a bit louder moans. In. Out. In. Out. Vanitas was fucking him with his fingers and Ven already felt like he was going to melt. Ventus's insides were hot and clenched. He became tighter with every thrust.

 

Vanitas could imagine how this would feel around his cock.

 

"B-babe...fuck..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Vanitas curled his fingers again and Ven let out another moan followed with a gasping breath. "I..I think...oh god...just take me to paradise already goddammit...fuck me already! Put it in!" Ven begged. It was supposed to be a rough growl, a demand. He was supposed to command Van to do it but what happened? He whined. He begged. He wants it in so badly. The thought of Vanitas's dick roughly fucking him was the only thing in his head. Oh how bad he wants it. Vanitas did another curl before slipping free. He finally unzipped his pants and revealed his big throbbing penis. It was covered in precum and it was fucking hot. "Spread your legs" he commanded. Ven just followed with what his boyfriend said and spread his legs, revealing his loose, naughty pink hole just wanting to be destroyed. "Make it rough...please.." he begged again. Vanitas licked his lips and snagged Ven's hair, forcing him to turn around. "We'll do it from the back" he remarked. Doing it from the back was always Ven's favourite. He's very sensitive when they do it and it just makes them feel even more good. Ven was greeted with a lage cock in his ass. He was driven forward hard as fuck as Vanitas's cock was buried deep in his ass. It was so deep. Too deep. He was filled to the brim just one insert. Ven let out series of senseless and lewd noises over the sound of slapping skin.

Vanitas fucked him hard and rough as requested. It was so good to feel Ven's tight ass around him. He fucked so hard Ven lost his balance on his wrist and ended up on his elbows. He buried his face into the pillow before Vanitas took it away from him. "Don't try and muffle your moans...you sound...really nice- fuck..."

At this point Van's hips were doing these painful rolls but Ven didn't mind at all. Soon the pain will turn into the best pleasure and true enough it did. Ven started moaning wildly as Van's cock thrusted in and out with all the power Van had. Their hips were making those lewd slapping sound over the creaking of their bed. Ven felt good. It was almost electric. He finally gave in and just lied down with his hips up. He was shaking with this intense pleasure and he can't help but moan Vanitas's name countless times loudly. He twisted his head a bit to see Van's sexy expression and that just made him leak in excitement. Vanitas deeply thrusted with constant impacts as his hips slammed against his thighs. "F- fuck- Vanitas..you- AH♥ FEEL so gOOD~~~♥♥♥♥" 

Ven can't think of anything anymore. It's as if he wasn't legit almost having a panic attack earlier. No more thoughts ran through his head. His mind completely went blank with the pleasure. His mouth was left opening and closing with the series of noises. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled up. Vanitas was so good in him. Van applied a bit of pressure onto his stomach for added feel. Ven flinched as he felt more of the rough banging and he can't help but arch his back and close his eyes. It feels good. It feels good. And yeah...it feels good. This sensation was even better than the rough finger fuck Van did and definitely was better than his own masturbation sessions with his vibrator. Vanitas slammed home once, then twice, then until Ven was literally shouting and crying with some voice cracks of how pleasurable it was. Ven was melting. This was the best he had felt all day. His hands were clenching the sheets real hard. The waves of pleasure were taking over Ven and Van. Van can't stop moving his hips no matter how hard he tried. Ven was tight and hot around him which made his cock harder and bigger. 

Ven started moving and slamming his own hips onto Vanitas's cock. The desire for more was overwhelming. "Fuck babe...you're too good." Vanitas moaned. Ventus became even more excited and leaked more precum on the bed. He can feel that they're almost at the peak, their climax.

Ven felt a deep shiver in his spine. He was so close already. He made more senseless noises with his uneven and shaky voice. Fuck he's starting to sound like a porn star. Vanitas hit his prostate countless times and it just made Ven moan and moan and moan louder and louder until Ven felt an electric wave of shock. His orgasm hit him and he let out all these loud and lewd noises from his lips that he couldn't control as his eyes rolled back even though all he can see is white and splashes of colour. The pressure at his stomach coursed through him like a wildfire, and the world was spinning. He came a lot as Vanitas kept thrusting in him, still not bursting. "SH- SHIT- VAN- I- AH~♥ CUM~♥ PLEASE IN ME~~♥♥♥" 

Vanitas kept fucking him rough, hips slamming intensely. Ven can feel another wave of orgasm developing. "I'm gonna cum Ven!!" Vanitas managed to say before he completely bursted in him, milking him to the brim. He let it out gently and let it dribble to his inner thigh. Ventus finally lay down and breathed heavily. "That was...a...amazing..." he said with an uneven and hoarse voice before being taken over by slumber. Vanitas chuckled and lay down beside him. "Good night, Ven" he said before kissing Ven's nape and giving in to sleep as well.


End file.
